Battle Spirits Moments
by Vega Elettra
Summary: Little snippets, quiet moments, precious snapshots of our Core Soldiers and of all the friends they met in their adventure. What was never told, what was never shown, what was barely sketched. There is much behind all the battles, there is much still to discover of Battle Spirits.


**Our Kiss**

Once seated inside the Core Bullet, Dan breathed out, eyes closed. The last battle was about to begin. The pressure of its consequence was starting to weigh him down. A burden he had to carry alone: he won't let people he cared about pay for his fight again.

He'd do whatever it takes to win, to give the world a better future. In those months he had strived to give people hope, even if he had to sacrifice his own. Maybe he would not have a future, as Mai feared, but that didn't matter. He was ready to face any repercussions.

Mai's footsteps yanked him from his thoughts, and he glanced at her. Already by the Core Bullet, she had crouched down, smiling.

"Let's talk."

"What about?"

"When you return, is there anything you want?"

That question caught him off guard. He didn't really think about it. He hadn't contemplated what would happen after it in a long time.

"I wonder."

"What is it?"

Perhaps, the reason was that he didn't truly believe that he would have a future. It was a feeling. He hadn't talked to the others about that either. He didn't want to worry them. Especially Mai.

Memories of Grand Lolo and Zungurii blossomed in his mind.

"I want to eat curry."

Wistfulness shadowed Mai's eyes, but she was fast in pushing it away to offer him a firm smile.

"Then I'll make some for you."

"Sure."

Dan turned toward Mai, still smiling. He realised only then how difficult it had to have been for her to let him play that duel. But, nevertheless, she was making an effort to be strong for him.

She told him she loved him. But he didn't want to define what he felt for her, he couldn't, and it wouldn't have been right.

"That's right. I'll have to make a lot with En and Fant here."

Mai was a special girl. Instructor Zolder's words came back to his mind. Maybe his advice had really been Yuuki's. Not waste the chance he and Kajitsu never had. Dan smiled softly: it was too late for that.

But not too late for everything.

He decided it on a whim. He reached for Mai's head with his hand, fingers sinking in her silky hair. He didn't wait for her to ask for an explanation and closed the distance between their lips. Mai closed her eyes.

They made that kiss last, tasting sorrow and tenderness, longing and despair, drowning out every thought, leaving only them.

"_15 minutes left until the plan commences."_

Dan stepped back and smiled, their nose still brushing. "We'll face the present together."

She met his gaze, soft and loving. They both would have wanted that moment to last forever, but the mission could not wait. They had to reach their posts. Mai got up, leaving on his cheek the ghost caress of her fingers.

"I'll wait for you, Dan…"

Dan kept looking at her until she walked out of the exit. Then, he knew that if he would ever have had a future, it would have been in that kiss. _I love you, Mai…_

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Here we are with something a little bit different than our main series.**

**And what is the best way to start this not-chronological ordered, inspiration-driven collection of various missing moments? Obviously with the never showed kiss!**

**I don't write a lot of romance /fluff, but I felt I've done a decent job here (this is a really really old work!).**

**If you have any questions, comments, doubts or if you want to tell me what you think about it, feel free to leave a review. But, really, thank you even if you'll decide only to read.**

**Till next time!**

**Gate Open! Release!**

**P.S. I almost forgot... in a few days, I'll post in my Author's page, the prompts for the Battle Spirits Week of this year, from 09.07 to 09.13 (I explained how it works a bit in the first chapter of Seven Days of Battle Spirits). I know that is a bit silly (we are so few in this fandom), but why not? So, if anyone would want to write something about it (whatever Battle Spirits series you want, you don't need to write about Gekiha or Brave), I'll be happy to read it and I'll try to review them (even if I didn't see the series you chose). See you soon!**

* * *

**Originally posted on "EFP il tuo sito di fanfiction": 1 March 2014 **


End file.
